Kaji Fireson
Kaji Fireson is a professional wrestler with a storied history. He does not currently wrestle for any promotions, but he is the owner, Chief Executive Officer, and chief creative force behind the new promotion, Full Circle Wrestling. Title History 1x XOW Tag Team Champion 1x HCW Tag Team Champion 1x FTWO World Heavyweight Champion 1x TWI Universal Champion (final) 1x HVW World Champion 1x VWA Bloodsport Champion Background Kaji Fireson was bred for this business. His father, David Fireson, wrestled for many of the smaller, more extreme Japanese promotions in the 1980s. It is here that he met Julia Willows, the woman he would eventually marry. Many of the records of these smaller promotions are lost, but rumor has it that Julia and David went so far as to have an intergender feud against one another before becoming married. In January 1991, the Fireson residence mysteriously burned to the ground. Julia was found dead, Kaji survived, and David was believed to be dead until he returned in early 2008. Early Career Kaji began his wrestling career in an organization originally called the XeroCreative Wrestling Federation (XCWF). The organization would quickly be renamed X-Treme Online Wrestling (XOW) after legal disputes with the owner of the XeroCreative brand. XOW pulled through, however. The first match was an exhibition match set up by XOW owner Eric Mitchell. It was called the Eric Mitchell Invitational Battle Royal, and it pitted all 15 of the original roster members of the XOW against each other in an over the top rope battle royal. Members of this roster who are still wrestling today include Kaji himself, Volt Nolen, and wrestling legend Bryant McCoy. His victory in the Eric Mitchell Invitational earned him a guaranteed spot in the match that would crown XOW's first ever World Heavyweight Champion, the first ever (and, as of now, only) Pyramid Cage match at Zero Hour. However, Kaji would fall in the second layer to eventual winner Volt Nolen. Due to the injuries suffered by Kaji in the Pyramid Cage match (as well as the vicious Best of Five series he competed in against Volt only an hour or two earlier), Kaji would be out of action for a month, only to return under Volt's banner as a member of the Occult, the stable that would go on to win the War Games match against GWL and the Supreme Ones. Kaji's allegiance to Volt would be short lived, however, as at the very next pay-per-view, XOW Spring Break, Kaji would betray his new leader. Kaji was among the first eliminated in another eight-person World Heavyweight Championship match, but he would not remain in the back. He would come out later, interfering in the final stage (a casket match between champion Volt Nolen and "Badd Dogg" Bryant McCoy), blindside his leader with a steel chair, and proceed to execute and hold his trademark submission, the Firestorm Stretch (a Queen Angelito Stretch modified so that it is a complete Full Nelson/Sharpshooter combination, rather than a Sharpshooter with a Half Nelson or some sort of facelock (or even just the submission executor holding the upper body up via holding them under their armpits)). He would hold the Firestorm Stretch for well over a minute, inflicting severe pain on the defending champ until he succumbed, passing out. Kaji hops out of the casket, allowing Bryant to slam it shut and capture the XOW Title. Kaji wasn't done, however. As soon as Bryant was out of the way, he poured lighter fluid all over the casket and set it ablaze. It was soon discovered that Volt had other ideas than simply fading away. The casket, while on fire, was struck by lightning. It was then shown on the big screen that Volt was still very much alive and that he was swearing vengeance on the mutinous pyro. The revenge would not come just yet. Another month passes as the company (now owned by Matt Boone) begins to decline. XOW Slaughterfest featured a triple threat match for the XOW World Heavyweight Championship, pitting Volt Nolen against Kaji Fireson and defending champion Bryant McCoy...that is, until Bryant (as well as his two challengers) was assaulted by the GWL (the stable he was in at the time) and replaced in the title match by GWL leader Rage. Rage looked to have easy pickings in gaining the XOW title, but Volt managed to reverse a powerbomb, roll up Rage, and capture his second XOW title. XOW was soon after declared bankrupt, but on the final production of XOW Brawl, Volt Nolen finally got his chance at revenge--one last singles match with Kaji Fireson. The match was one for the ages--it was brutal, bloody, and gut-wrenching, lasting nearly forty minutes of almost non-stop action. The finishing moves of both men (Volt's Bolt Kick and Kaji's Blazing Kick, a Yakuza kick and Superkick, respectively) were kicked out of several times each, and only when Volt pulled out his ultimate weapon, the dreaded, neck-breaking Psycho Driver, did he finally put Kaji down for the three-count. Afterwards, when Kaji came to, Kaji, Volt, and Volt's girlfriend Kaci Woelfel then celebrated XOW to a standing ovation from the XOW crowd. With XOW gone, however, the three would have to move on. For Kaji and Volt, wrestling was not quite finished with them yet. Big Break On May 21st, 2006, Kaji Fireson made his debut in High Voltage Wrestling, interfering in a tag team match that pitted "Ryder" Jay Gats and Jacob Whitehead vs. Volt Nolen and Bryant McCoy. It turned out, however, that Gats, Nolen, and McCoy (along with Kaji) were all in cahoots as they quadruple-teamed Jacob Whitehead, including a vicious variation of the Con-chair-to that had Volt and Kaji simultaneously use their finishers to kick chairs (held by Gats and McCoy) into Whitehead's head. It was later revealed that these four (and Gats' tag team partner, "Ringmasta" Joseph Cruz) were all XOW invaders, come to take over HVW with the purported help of an insider, an HVW star that was a mole for XOW the entire time. This mole turned out to be then HVW World Champion Grave Digger. Dry Spell After the XOW Invasion angle concluded, Kaji hovered in the void of HVW's midcard, seemingly without purpose or direction. Insurgence May 28th, 2007, served to be both the beginning and the end of Kaji Fireson's career as he knew it. On this night, aside from a relatively minor tag team match, he was booked in a high stakes match held inside a tower of seven cages, known appropriately enough as the Seven-Layered Cage. Ten men entered the match, fighting until a timer ran out, at which point nine men would succeed in escaping the first cage to do battle in the next one. The last man in the cage was locked in and had to stay there for the remainder of the match. This continued all the way up to the top of the seventh and final cage, where the final three men would battle to climb a ladder to retrieve a briefcase. Inside was a title opportunity. Kaji Fireson was among the three men that made it to the top of the cage. Return Change of Plans Triumph Departure New Era Method of Sacrifice Return to Origins Meltdown in Paradise Great Inferno Neck Stuck Out Rising from the Ashes After being hung in the Capital Punishment match at Crisis of Faith, Kaji spent a short stint in the hospital, but it was found that no lasting damage was done to his body, so he was released in a day or two. He spent the Christmas holiday at home by himself, resting from a long year of wrestling and damage his body had sustained over the course of the year of 2008. Stopping the Unstoppable Return to Hell Failed Alliance Beginning of the End Last Call A Wanderer Once More Memento Mori would be Kaji's final appearance in the Volatile Wrestling Alliance. He claims that backstage dissension made him uncomfortable in the working environment and left to prevent further tension, but he refuses to say anything else on the issue, though he appears to have left on good terms with VWA owner Shane Lawson at the very least. Experiments in True Glory A Return to Stomping Grounds A New Creative Endeavor Personal Life Kaji Fireson's personal life has been rough to say the least, but in recent years, he seems to have found some stability. Relationship Kaji Fireson is married to Allison Detorre, and has been since December 28th, 2006. Signature and Finishing Moves Blazing Kick (Superkick) -- Finisher from 2005-present Pyre Driver (Omega Driver) -- Finisher from 2010-present Firestorm Stretch (Queen Angelito Stretch) -- Finisher from 2005-2008 Flight of the Phoenix (Phoenix Splash) -- Finisher from 2007-2008 Wings of the Phoenix (Angel's Wings) -- Finisher from 2007 Infernal Snare (Buffalo Sleeper Hold) -- Finisher from 2008-2009 Backdraft (Spinebuster) Slow Burn (Stepover Toehold Facelock) -- From 2010 Flash Fire (Diving Leg Drop) -- From 2010 Flying Clothesline Year-by-Year Breakdown of Win-Loss Records 2006: 22-17-3 (52%) 2007: 23-18-2 (53%) 2008: 23-16-1 (57%) 2009: 08-16-0 (33%) 2010: 12-14-0 (46%)